Golden Angel
by kittenoftime
Summary: One had willed himself to feel nothing, willed himself to forget, but when a new face appears to him, he slowly wishes to remember.


**Golden Angel**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, does it look like I own D.N.Angel? Gimme a break!**

**Warning: possibly shonen-ai content**

**Info: Some ideas have been taken from the novel 'Green Angel' which I claim no rights to.**

**Summary: One had willed himself to feel nothing, willed himself to forget, but when a new face appears to him, he slowly wishes to remember.

* * *

**

After that time, he had barricaded himself from the outside world. He no longer wished the pain. He wished for it to be erased. As the fire that had ravished the forest left behind piles of ash where the lush forestry had once been. As the soot covered the land in a desolate bleakness that was once so full of life, as the ash drifted away, so did his heart.

In time he began to forget. He never pined for human companionship, his heart was ice. At first when his store had run out and had to hunt to fend for himself, he hardly ate for he felt sorry for those whose lives he took, but in time even that compassion melted away, leaving a heart made of ice. An ice hearts that would not hesitate to take out his own before letting himself fall, for even if he despised this life, he was fearful of the other side, of what lay ahead, to mask his fears at first he donned an emotional mask, a mask that destroyed who he used to be, in time, there was no mask, and nothing behind it. He was an empty void.

But in time that void begins to long for someone once again, to hear a voice besides' its' own, to grasp some one else's aura, it pines so hard for something to fill the void, it usually does more harm than good.

* * *

And this is where our story begins:

* * *

Bare feet trod over devastated ash-covered grounds. Years had passed since the great fire, this was the only place where life had not returned. The only place where the ash stuck to the ground, refusing to blow away. The only place even children who's curiosity always got the better of them refused to go into. The only place where you could hear footsteps at night, sneaking through the bracken that had sprung up to emphasis the omission of the land. 

The house was once magnificent, it belonged to the finest artists in town, but the fire burned away all but the rickety wooden cabin in the back yard. How the wood remained and the stone mansion did not, was an evil tale that travelers often used to bribe children, or parents to make sure their children behaved. Unlike most stories, however, the children knew there was truth behind the fancy parts about witches putting spells upon it and unrequited love. Everyone in town knew an ice demon lived there, hands soiled with blood, impassive face with a heart of stone.

Unfortunately, for a certain traveler, the legends to him where just that, just legends, nothing more.

* * *

"Shimatta, na, it's rainin now, damn.", The foreigner muttered under his breath, he was looking for an inn previously, but now he was just looking for a canopy, something to wait out the rain under. "The town's dead, why on Earth did they not clear out this plot?", The foreigner wondered aloud, spying the bramble thicket, and the cabin, with its' door slightly ajar. "Arigatou, Kami-sama, domo arigatou, Kami-sama.", He muttered under his breath, making a beeline for the cabin.

* * *

He heard footsteps, coming closer, he wanted to bolt out the back door, but that would leave his pursuer footsteps to follow, and he would catch him. So he settled into the dark corners of the room, shrinking back even further when the door opened and gray light flooded the darkness.

* * *

"Oi, idjit ice demon thingy, I'm waitin' out the storm here, and you're not here so who cares, those villagers are paranoid.", The foreigner called mockingly out into the depth of the house, closing the door behind him and taking off his sodden coat and shoes, making himself comfy.

* * *

He watched the stranger from his shadowed corner, the noises the stranger had said seemed like a good-natured challenge, one he would decline form taking, this person was weird, he held no scent of fear that the usual passerby did, and this was intriguing, yet he did not wish to reveal himself so soon.

* * *

He had the odd sensation of being watched, he began to scan the cabins for any sign of life, his head slowly rotating around his surroundings. When his gaze fell upon the abandoned kitchen, he could of sworn he'd seen someone peering at him form the shadows, he blinked, and it was gone, along with the sound of wind trying to move silently and quickly.

* * *

He had locked gazes with the stranger there for a moment, and he had seen something that had startled him, causing him to carelessly whip around, causing the air to ring and kicked up the dust. He quickly as he could while trying to be silent went into the darker regions of the house, hoping the stranger would not follow him.

* * *

He was curious, did someone live here, in this abandoned cabin with the bramble thicket overgrowing and overshadowing the world? He got off the moth-eaten couch and followed, his footsteps' hard and heavy at first, but when he discarded his boots they became lighter and almost invisible to his ear, "I know someone's there, will you show yourself already?", He asked, innocence pure in his tenor.

* * *

He didn't know why, but the sincerity of whatever those words meant drew him out of his hiding place. He stood there, ready to run at the slightest hint of a threat, muscles tensed.

* * *

He was surprised when a boy with waist-long tangled golden hair timidly stepped out of the shadows, splattered with dried blood, his clothing that had once been white torn in just about every place that could be seen, his entire body was scraped, scratched, bruised, and even burned in some places, his face bore an impassive mask, yet his eyes showed fear. "What's that look for? I'm not gonna hurt 'cha."

* * *

He started at the voice, he wasn't used to being so close to someone.

* * *

"Are you going to answer?" 

"..."

"Are you mute?"

"..."

"I give up, how old are you?"

"..."

"This is going no where, the names' Dark, yours?"

"..."

"A hand gesture or something would be appreciated, ya know.", Dark said tartly, starting to get fed up with the lack response, then a thought crossed his mind, 'What if he has no clue what I'm saying? I should use hand gestures I suppose, if it'll get an answer out of the mute.'

Dark pointed to himself and said, "Dark.", and then he pointed to the blonde with a quizzical look on his face, cocking his head to the side for added emphasis.

* * *

He remembered a fragmented piece of something like this, only a woman was saying something pointing at herself and saying something different when pointing at him, he tried to figure out what they were saying, but failed miserably, ending up in giving himself a headache. He reached his hand up to his head and shook it back and forth slowly.

* * *

"Ah, no memories, huh? That's okay, but cha know, stayin' here ain't gonna do much for your health, ya wanna come with me when the storm stops?", Dark asked, feeling liek a child asking a rabbit or some other furry little thing to be his friend. 

"..."

A long interval of silence, then an unfamiliar voice caught Darks' attention.

"...Where?"

The voice was cracked and dry, hoarse from many years of non-use.

"Eh? Nani?"

"Where?", The voice asked again, stronger this time a bit stronger than before.

It took Dark a couple of moments to figure out that the voice belonged to the scrawny, pallid blonde before him,who's body hinted athaving seen better days, possibly a castle could of been standing here, before the great fire that the villagers talked about in hushed tones a though mention could bring it back with a vengeance.

"To my village, of course."

"..."

"Do you have a name?"

"Name?"

"Hai, Hai, y'know, like my name id Dark and yours is..."

"...I'm not sure but, Krad, I think..."

"Do you live here?"

"...Yes."

"Are you the Ice Demon that everyone in village is so hyped-up about?"

"Ice Demon, The one that took over here after the fire."

"It's only me, and animals."

"So you could be."

"Maybe, the rain stopped."

"How do you know?"

Krad made a gesture for silence, and then put his hand to his ear, the relentless torrent of rain had ceased, and Dark could hear the sounds of life stirring as though it had been in a long, long sleep.

"Wanna go outside?", Dark asked, before noticing that Krad was on his way out the back exit, into the maze of brambles that obscured the backyard. "Hey, where are you going?", He asked, but the blonde simply left through the door.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Dark followed. In the light of the hazy mid-afternoon sun he got a better glimpse at the boy who he was following, the blonde hair that blanketed the boy till hhis waste was knotted and had various twigs and assorted items from the thicket caught in it. He, if he had eaten properly, would have had a delicatley curved body, but due to mal-nutrition of whatever the hell he ate, the skin was stretched tightly all over his body, his ribs and bones showing through.

Krad made his way through a swerving path, undoubtedly made by his own two bare feet, and the little fringes of white fabric in the thicket Dark kept seeing made his suspicion confirmed.

Despite the river flowing at a much faster pace than was safe, Krad walked into the center of it, kneeling in the water which Dark suspected was icy cold, and trying to wash the blood off this arms, to no avail, Dark noted.

"Are you quite done yet? You'll get sick like that.", Dark said as he made his way out of the thicket of brambles he was hiding in.

The crunch of leaves and voice ahd startled him, he whirled around, a little too quickly, and fell on his back into the water.

"Ah, shit. You alright over there?", Dark called.

He waited a good couple of unresponsive minutes before going over to check on the blonde, who was laying dazed in the river on the rocks, a slow trickle of blood dying the water around him red.

* * *

**My First Post as the Jikannokoneko(Kitten of time) you people may also know me a chrnoskitty, and this is my spare account. Some jack-face decided to report a bunch of my stories, so I made this account.**

**Review please!**

**Translations for the Japanese here:**

**Arigatou: thank you**

**Domo arigatou: THank you very much**

**Hai: Yes**

**Kami-sama: God**

**Nani: What**

**Oi: Hey**

**Shimatta: Damn it**

**Review please!**


End file.
